At Your Side
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Saving lives was in his blood, something he felt strongly about since a child; helping a person in need no matter the personal cost. But after his painful bone marrow extraction Severide wakes up twice & each time finds two surprising faces looking back. Based on eppy 5.10 The People We Meet


**Title: At Your Side**

 **Summary:** Saving lives was in his blood, something he felt strongly about since a child; helping a person in need no matter the personal cost. But after his painful bone marrow extraction Severide wakes up twice & each time finds two surprising faces looking back. Based on eppy 5.10 The People We Meet

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Sevasey & #Lindseride

 **A/N:** So I like Anna but hope they only make her and Severide friends as I believe their 'attraction' is based on the fact it took one life to save another and of course a strong mutual bond would form (how could it not?). However, I wanted to explore a bit of Sev's motives of why he was so determined and have a bit more personal support than the show gave us. Hope you all like this little piece.

 **Note:** As always " _words in quotes and double italics taken from the eppy"_ single quotes or without are past convo's or thoughts.

* * *

 _"Just push the button if you need more meds…strongest stuff we can give you man. Sorry. Here," Clarke told him as he tucked the little call button under his palm and then looked down at his friend with a concerned glance._ "Rest up."

But Kelly didn't hear, his body was in too much pain for him to do anything but lapse back into the painful darkness, silently begging for relief from the lingering pain but not finding any.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Kelly…help me!'_

 _'I can't…reach your hand…stop moving!'_

 _'I'm slipping…don't…let go!'_

 _'I think I can…climb down…'_

 _'NO! You'll fall…it's too slippery!'_

 _'You can't hold on forever. I see a way down. Don't let go!'_

 _'I can't…'_

"NOO!" Kelly gasped as his watery eyes snapped open and his aching frame started to flail about.

"Hey hold on…tubing's getting all…messed up."

"Wh...at?" Kelly stopped and looked up to see the last person he expected to see by his side after his medical ordeal. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Benny retorts with a small smile as he gently pushes his son's arm back down and then drapes the blanket over it. "You're slightly shivering."

"Nerves. Clarke call you?"

"He did. Why didn't you?"

"Kidding right?" Kelly shoots back with a small huff. "Told him not to call you."

"I am listed as the next of kin in case of…well…"

"Death?" Kelly interjects as Benny nods. "I put Stella as my emergency contact."

"He thought and she agreed that this was a bit more serious than a minor medical decision or emergency."

"Traitors," Kelly sarcastically grumbles as he looks up at his father with a strained expression. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Really," Benny states more than questions as Kelly's lips purse.

A few seconds passed in which Kelly thought his father would follow up with some kind of glib or sarcastic remark but the only thing that crosses the senior Severide's face is a somewhat perplexed expression.

"You really that pissed at me?"

"No. When I uh…was outside…just as the operation started…"

"You were here the whole time?" Kelly asks as his father nods. "You could have come by sooner. I'm not that mad. It's just that…Matt was busy with Gabby and Louie and Stella…"

"It's not that," Benny quickly qualifies as Kelly's brow furrows a bit more. "I uh…when I heard you cry out…" his voice breaks as he looks away and then back at Kelly with watery eyes. "Hearing my boy in so much pain…" he tries once more; his hand reaching out and grasping Kelly's and grasping it tightly. "Worse thing I've heard in…in a long time."

Kelly's eyes instantly water as the warmth from his father's hand holding his starts to flood his own slightly shivering frame with comfort and his nerves start to settle. "Should have…"

"No…I get it," Benny replies with a strained, tight lipped smile. "It's not you. My fault I guess. Pushed you away but I uh…I want to say I'm so proud of you. What you did…you've uh…you've always wanted to help. You see someone in trouble or in pain and you'd…you'd always want to help. You'd put yourself at risk if it was called for and when you made up your mind, nothing could stop you. Always been that way."

"Taught me well," Kelly slightly smirks.

"I remember that time you and Andy were at that abandoned fill site…" Benny starts just as Kelly's lips utter an actual chuckle. "Oh that was funny?"

"No, it's just…I was thinking about that…when I woke up. Woke up when I fell. Broke my arm but Andy was fine."

"I remember."

"Just wanted to do something to help someone with real purpose."

"You gave her her life back. That's something that uh…well I just wanted to say how damn proud I am of you," Benny tells his son in truth. "I was proud the day you graduated into the CFD but today…just so damn proud."

Kelly feels a small lump of emotion forming in his throat as he looks up at his father and nods. "Thank you," he manages with a tired smile that morphs into a small wince. "It was uh…the worst pain I've ever felt. Breaking my arm that time…damn I've broken many things since then but when Clarke started to drill…it uh…it was pain like I've never felt before. No turning back. That was it. But it felt...I had to do this for me."

"Why?"

"Just…cuz," he replies and then slightly snickers; his face once again morphing into a painful wince. "Been just thinking about things and reevaluating things and this…this felt good. I just…"

"Hey…just relax now," Benny instructs his son as his hand rests on his shoulder this time. "We'll talk more about your motivation later."

"Okay. What's that?"

"Katie sent along an edible care package," Benny nods to the large paper bag behind him on the small table.

"But…"

"Don't worry I only said it was a minor work injury…why worry her needlessly right? Just worry your old man."

"Didn't want to worry anyone…that's why I didn't say anything."

"Clarke said there was uh…a chance of death."

"I knew the risks."

"Yeah…I know," Benny agrees as he looks at his son with a proud smile. "I'll let you get back to sleep. It'll be a few days until you rebuild yourself back up. Rest now," Benny tells his son as he slowly stands up and then leans in close, plants a soft kiss on Kelly's forehead and then smiles. "So damn proud of you."

Kelly watches his father head for the door, his eyelids already feeling droopy; his father's once in focus image now a fading into a soft blur as he fades back into dark oblivion. This time, however, his nightmares would be pushed aside thanks in part to his father's proud testimony, something that comforted him when alone in the night.

XXXXXXX

 _"Have to help…have to do this…no matter what…"_

"Ahh mmmhhh," Kelly's lips mumble, followed by a small hiss as his mind mixes up pictures of his past and present, some with their already survived outcomes and some twisted by the pain inside his soul. He senses movement to his right and tells himself that it's his father and takes continued comfort in knowing he didn't have to face this ordeal alone.

Only when the blurriness clears does he see who's actually in the chair beside his bed. "Erin?"

"Hey…tough guy," she replies with a smile as he tries to shuffle upright in his bed a bit more. "Hey…just relax," she tells him in haste as her hand rests on his arm.

"Where's…dad?"

"Downstairs having coffee with Boden and Voight."

"That's…terrifying."

"I know," she agrees with a warm smile; the same dimpled smile that always makes him go weak. "Heard you did this without anesthetic."

"Stubborn bastard right?" He smirks about himself as Erin nods in agreement. "She was out of time. Once they did the chemo that was it. No turning back. Knew it would hurt but…had to do it."

"I know," she agrees with a small frown as she looks at his weary expression. "Brave but…"

"Stupid right? Do it without proper pain meds?"

"Yup," she nods with a smile as his lips crack into a smile. "But I get it. You saved her life. That's pretty special and scary."

"Why?"

"Anyone with a little Severide inside them is a little scary."

"We're not little."

"Oh really? You flirting with me?" Erin's brows gently arch in amusement.

"Blame the lower dose meds," Kelly slightly snickers as he raises the bed a bit higher. "How's…life on the streets?"

"Busy. Who's the goodie bag from?"

"Katie. She's at some foodie conference next few days but sent along a care package. Open it."

"No. That's for you," Erin insists as Kelly tries to reach for the large bag. Erin mutters something about him being a stubborn bastard in an undertone as he slumps back with a painful wince and she shakes her head as she reaches for it and rests it on her lap.

"Don't make me…get up."

"You and your father should share this."

"Is there booze inside?"

Erin carefully opens the bag and looks inside and then up with a head shake.

"Then trust me, Benny Severide isn't interested in fancy food, or whatever is in there unless it's grilled cheese and beer," Kelly retorts in sarcasm as Erin looks at him with a tender smile. "I'm pain but…I don't feel sick."

"I just don't want to do anything to cause you anymore discomfort."

Kelly looks at her and then without warning reaches out his hand and gives hers a squeeze; the two of them holding on to each other for a few moments as the heat starts to grow between them. "Glad you're here."

"Yeah….me too."

A small grumble from his stomach interrupts the growing moment, making both of them laugh and their hands break apart.

"You did that on cue."

"Trained it well," Kelly states proudly as Erin carefully maneuvers the rollaway table over his bed so that it would keep the food off of it but would be close and high enough to avoid any painful movements.

"This is…cold mushroom and leek tart in pastry," Erin reads the little card and then hands it Kelly before she takes a bite. "Oh this is…awful. You won't like it."

"Really?"

"You don't believe me?" Erin asks innocently.

"Matt tries that too and I don't fall for it either." He looks at her with slightly arched brows which makes her laugh; his hand extending to her for him to try. "How is it really?"

"Amazing. I almost feel bad for eating this when she made it for you," Erin tells him in truth as she pulls out the next container. "This…needs to be warmed. Be right back."

Kelly watches her get up and leave the room and then looks over at her leather jacket and purse; old feelings he thought dead, starting to resurface again and making his mind and heart long for something they shared in the past. _Would it grow again? Or was she just here as a friend only?_ Either way, he's just happy she's here and tells himself to just enjoy the moment in her company as there would be time later to analyze it further.

"Okay so here we go…tomato bisque. It smells…amazing."

"Does smell good," he agrees as he reaches for a spoon and lifts it to his mouth.

"You wanna end up in surgery again?" She lightly scolds as her fingers give his hand a playful swat. "Too hot."

"Yes mom," Kelly deadpans as she leans in and takes the soup from his spoon.

"Yup…really good."

Kelly just shakes his head as he reaches for another spoonful, lightly blowing on it before tasting it and then heartily agreeing that it was amazing. "Wow…not much of a soup guy but this could change my mind."

"Make sure to tell her you shared it with a very grateful…friend."

Kelly looks over at her as she finishes the last word and slightly frowns. "Erin…."

"You just came out of a very painful surgery. Let's just enjoy this amazing food and hope you get lots of rest over the next few days. After that…we'll…figure it out. But I never stopped being your friend right?"

"No. My fault for giving up more."

"Kelly," Erin slightly sighs. "I'm here now and not going anywhere. Let that put your mind at ease for now. Like I said…the rest we'll figure out when you're better."

The fact that she hadn't brushed him off was a positive sign that perhaps things could be positive for them as a couple once again and the fact that she wasn't rushing off to see Jay also added fuel to his hopeful fire. But right now, she's there with him, right after his recovery and that settles his heart more than he can express.

"Okay, try some of these homemade croutons with it," Erin suggests as Kelly leans forward and eagerly takes it from her; his snapping action making her laugh.

Neither Kelly nor Erin look up to see Benny Severide watching them from a quiet distance, watching them through the slightly open hospital door; watching them laughing and talking together, sharing the food and watching them reestablishing a bond he knows will regrow into something more and be good for both of them.

But just before Benny turns to head toward the elevators to leave, returning to see his son the following day before heading back home, Kelly looks up and catches his father's loving smile and feels whatever lingering painful agitation completely ease. He had woken up from his medical nightmare – twice, with two surprising faces at his side supporting him. Both, at one time had moments of strained relationships with him, but now showing glimmers of renewed hope, thanks in part to a decision, a choice he made to help change someone else's life but in reality changing his more than he knew in that moment; changing it for the better.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so missing my Kelly/Benny stuff so thought this would help ease some of that and you know I can't help but get a little of my Kelly/Erin fix in there, if even just a snippet. Would love to know what you all thought so please do review before you go and thanks so much.


End file.
